gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Costs Fatigue
Costs Fatigue is found on B111. Given the correlate Costs Hit Points it is sometimes referred to as Costs Fatigue Points. Costs Action or Costs Action Points is an option if using The Last Gasp where FP regeneration is slowed down. P100 has it increase in amount with Area Effect. comparison to Temporary Disadvantage Consider that where a character spends 2 FP and 1 FP per minute after, this is Costs Fatigue 2 (-10%) GURPS Thaumatology 212 allows the disadantage Dependency: :with the limitation Fatigue Only (-50%) from Weakness 1 HP per minute is "Constantly", a x5 multiplier. Something Common and legal has a base cost of -5 which is increased to -50 is needed Constantly, and "Fatigue Only" would reduce this to -25. So "Temporary Disadvantage: Dependency: CommonThing, Constantly" would be worth -25%, and not getting access to that thing would only incur 1 FP loss per minute. Even something Very Common would still be -12%, while Rare would be worth -75%. quotes kromm May 2005 hourly costs, per Ze'Manel Cunha in May 2005 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=75802&postcount=11 :Question Ze': ::On pricing limitations like Scaling Costs Fatigue, what would you recommend when someone's trying to scale the cost by the hour, or by an amount of time different from 1 per second or 1 per minute? :Answer Kromm: ::I wouldn't consider "by the hour" to be a meaningful limitation. If we give out even -1% for 1 FP/hour, then people will always take -5% for 5 FP/hour or 1 FP/12 minutes, and never take -5% for 1 FP/minute. ::POWERS actually rules that *all* "active" abilities have a long-term FP cost, just like digging, hiking, or lifting, and declare that this is part of what you're in for when you buy an "active" advantage. ***this is helpful for understanding how to apply GURPS Spirits rules for paying 1 FP/hour for insubstantials to travel in vehicles :Question Ze': ::What if we wanted to be able to use this power for a lesser amount of time, and wanted to be able to have the chararcter pay a proportion of the fatigue for the amount of time used? :Answer Kromm: ::Unless it averages at least 1 FP/minute, it's worth -0%. If it scales evenly over a minute, just take the mean between the full-minute cost and the minimum cost (1 FP). For instance, if I have an ability that costs 10 FP/minute in the form of 1 FP every 6 seconds, the minimum FP cost per minute if I use my ability is 1 (I use it for only 6 seconds of that minute) and the maximum is 10 (I use it for the full minute). This averages 5.5 FP, so the limitation is 5.5 * -5% = -27.5%. I'd call it -25%, but round however you want. The point is, you get fewer points back than you would for plain-vanilla Costs Fatigue 10, -50%, because you have the option to get a useful ability for 6 seconds for a mere 1 FP (and in practice, will often "pulse" it this way to save FP). June 2005 ongoing costs, per Nikolai in June 2005 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=82934&postcount=26 :When you take Costs Fatigue on Shapeshifting, it works just like any other continuing ability. You get -5% per FP required to stay shifted for 1 minute. You must pay this when you start to shift -- but don't count the built-in 10-second activation time against your minute. :If you *just* pay FP for the switch, perhaps you could halve the value of the limitation or something. 2007 instead of metatraits, per quote from vicky in 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=780435&postcount=5 #First, do not buy a Link unless the ability really needs it (see below). #Second, chose an Advantage that gets the best discount for FP/HP Cost Limitation. #Now, add Accessibility (Only while that main Advantage is active) -10% to all other Advantages in the ability. **Unlike switchability (of any sort), Accessibility doesn't require separate Ready manoeuvres to turn on the Advantage, so it just flips on once it is accessible. *Exceptions (Switchable): Static, Mana Damper, and other Advantages with a non-10% Switchable price still need to take the Switchable enhancement to benefit from this build; this makes them have a net cost of 190%. Otherwise, either the Accessibility or the FP/HP/ER cost have a free Switchability included. *Exceptions (Link): links are needed for transient abilities, like Shapeshifting, Attacks (incl. Binding and Afflictions) or other 'special' cases. In fact, Linking them at +10% level actually prevents you from using them unlinked (and thus negates the right to buy the -10% Accessibility). 2013 Regarding techniques: http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1663167&postcount=2 :Another common stipulation is that this is always a form of extra effort; this adds +1 to the default (making it easier to do) but levies a flat cost of 1 FP per use. +1 to skill being equivalent to a -5% limitation to use a technique is a valuable thing to remember. Of course, the inverse, Reduced Fatigue Cost being +20%, might cost -4 to skill based on this pattern. PK 2009 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=864814&postcount=27 in respect to Regeneration My house rule for Costs Fatigue takes this into account. If you have Instant Regeneration, the value of Costs Fatigue is reduced to 1/5. With Extreme Regeneration, it's 1/10. But this is nothing more than the old, "A limitation that doesn't really limit the power is not a limitation." All I'm doing above is turning Costs Fatigue into a leveled Nuisance Effect, really, which is what it becomes if you recover FP that quickly. See also *Aftermath Costs Fatigue *Costs Fatigue, Variable *Costs Hit Points Category:Limitations